Joanne World Tour
The Joanne World Tour is the fifth headlining concert tour by Lady Gaga, in support of her fifth studio album, Joanne (2016). The first concerts which are advertised as a part of the tour were on April 15 and 22, 2017 in Indio as part of the Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival, but Lady Gaga's choreographer Richard Jackson revealed that they have nothing in common with the actual tour. The official tour began on August 1, 2017, in Vancouver, Canada, and concluded on February 1, 2018, in Inglewood, United States. After tickets went on sale, various shows in Europe and North America quickly sold out, prompting additional dates in both continents. Background Two weeks before Joanne, was released in October 2016, she began a small promotional tour called the Dive Bar Tour, which visited bars across the US. On October 24, 2016, Gaga confirmed to Howard Stern that she would also embark on a worldwide concert tour to continue promoting the record. She clarified that it would begin after her performance at the Super Bowl LI halftime show, that took place on February 5, 2017. Following the halftime show, Gaga announced the Joanne World Tour. On March 2, 2017, Coachella announced Gaga as a main headliner of the festival in Indio after Beyoncé had to cancel her appearance due to pregnancy. Gaga's choreographer Richard Jackson confirmed that the performances at Coachella was exclusively for the festival and the Joanne World Tour would be completely different. However, elements from the festival performance as well as from the Super Bowl halftime show were kept and used for the tour. Learn more Development The Joanne World Tour plans had to be put on hold temporarily for the Coachella rehearsals. However, its concept was in development since the Super Bowl and rehearsals started after Gaga finished filming for A Star Is Born, her first lead role as an actress Gaga confirmed in July 2017 that the stage design was completed and building was in progress. The stage was deemed by her as different than all the previous builds done for her tours. The main stage was built in collaboration with Tait Inc. with production designer Robert 'Hydro' Mullin, and creative designer, LeRoy Bennett. Learn more Synopsis : For the complete synopsis of concert, see this page. ".]] Like on the previous tours, the show was divided into separate segments, each preceded by a costume change. The show begins with a countdown displayed on a large screen, with the line "Don't call me Gaga" repeatedly played from the speakers. After Gaga shouts out that she instead wants to be called Joanne, she starts performing "Diamond Heart”, standing solely on a raised platform with a microphone stand. She then moves on to sing "A-YO", while playing on a guitar, and her dancers and guitarists also appear on stage. Learn more Set list Tabs Act I= :For a complete summary of this act, see this page. |-| Act II= :For a complete summary of this act, see this page. |-| Act III= :For a complete summary of this act, see this page. |-| Act IV= :For a complete summary of this act, see this page. |-| Act V= :For a complete summary of this act, see this page. |-| Act VI= :For a complete summary of this act, see this page. |-| Act VII= :For a complete summary of this act, see this page. |-| Notes= Dates : For the complete list of dates and box office, see this page. Tabs 2017= |-| 2018= Merchandise In February 2017 Gaga has unveiled a lookbook for Joanne World Tour merchandise capsule collection. The lookbook was designed in collaboration with London-based creative studio Lobster Eye and merchandising company Bravado. Shot by Synchrodogs and styled by Daria Lagenberg, the collection of photos finds models Daria Svertilova and Stacy Koren posing in front of what looks like various woods-inspired sets. Learn more Category:Concert tour Category:Joanne World Tour